prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (August 20, 2019)
The August 20, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Denny Sanford Premier Center in Sioux Falls, South Dakota on August 20, 2019. Summary Following a heated altercation after their SummerSlam rematch last week on WWE 205 Live, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Drew Gulak and Oney Lorcan were tasked with each choosing a team of Superstars to battle in a 10-Man Captain’s Challenge Tag Team Elimination Match. Gulak chose Ariya Daivari, Mike Kanellis, Angel Garza and his former friend and rival Tony Nese. Conversely, Lorcan selected Gentleman Jack Gallagher, Humberto Carrillo, Akira Tozawa and Isaiah “Swerve” Scott. With the two teams staring each other down before the opening bell, a chaotic brawl broke out that left Lorcan’s squad standing tall. Capitalizing on the early advantage, Gallagher gave each member of his team an umbrella, and they collectively ascended a corner and leapt off, taking down the rival squad. Gulak and his team regrouped, and the two captains officially started the match. As expected, the bout was fast-paced and a showcase of some of the Cruiserweight division’s finest athletes, including cousins Carrillo and Garza squaring off against one another. Garza proved he fit right in with Gulak, distracting the official while his team imposed their will on Carrillo. Breaking free of Tozawa’s Iron Octopus, Kanellis tossed The Stamina Monster into the ropes, knocking Gallagher off the apron. As Tozawa was distracted, Kanellis capitalized and dropped the Japanese Superstar to score the first elimination. Kanellis’ celebration was short-lived, as he was quickly dropped by Gallagher’s trademark headbutt and eliminated. Daivari pulled the rope down on Gallagher, forcing him to the outside and allowing the staggered Nese enough time to recover and drop Gallagher with a Sunset driver to pick up another elimination. As the match continued with Isaiah “Swerve” Scott battling Nese and Garza in the ring, an argument between The Brian Kendrick, Akira Tozawa and Gentleman Jack Gallagher broke out in the backstage area, with Kendrick accusing Gallagher of causing Tozawa to lose, resulting in a challenge from The Man with a Plan for a singles match next week. Back inside the ring, Gulak and his team isolated Scott, each taking turns keeping the incredibly agile Superstar on defense with targeted strikes and a variety of technical holds. Displaying incredible resilience, “Swerve” fended off Garza, but he fell victim to a Running Nese after The Premier Athlete took down Lorcan and Carrillo. Fortunately for Scott, Lorcan made a tag unbeknownst to Nese. Battling back and forth with The Boston Brawler, Nese enjoyed a brief advantage but was soon caught in Lorcan’s Half and Half following a series of counters and was eliminated. Finding a second wind, Scott took the fight to all three remaining members of Gulak’s team and nearly took out Garza. However, after the pin was broken up by Gulak, Scott and The Philadelphia Stretcher exchanged blows before a distraction by Daivari allowed Gulak to execute the Cyclone Crash and eliminated Scott. With his team enjoying a 3-on-2 advantage, Gulak tasked Angel Garza with beating down his high-flying cousin. As a result, Carrillo found himself on the receiving end of a delivery of punishment from Garza, Gulak and Daivari. Mustering enough energy to fend off his cousin, Carrillo tagged in Lorcan who dismantled Gulak’s team with his pure, unbridled rage. In a desperate effort to stop Lorcan’s berserker rage, Gulak unloaded on Lorcan with a steel chair, causing himself to be disqualified. Despite being eliminated, Gulak continued to unload on his nemesis before leaving ringside. Facing Garza and Daivari as Lorcan reeled from Gulak’s attack, Carrillo was knocked off the top rope by his cousin, allowing the two remaining members of Gulak’s team to unleash their most diabolical machinations. The ever-resilient Carrillo battled back and made the tag to a recovered Lorcan, who unleashed on The Persian Lion. Feeling the effects of Gulak’s attack, Lorcan was countered with a superkick. Rolling away from the Persian Lionsplash and ducking a Hammerlock Lariat, Lorcan rolled up Daivari to score the elimination. Leaving the cousins to clash once more, Garza and Carrillo battled back and forth, incredibly one-upping each other, including Garza taking his cousin out of mid-air with a dropkick. Carrillo took advantage with a missile dropkick that forced his cousin to the other side of the ring. Quickly capitalizing, Carrillo ascended the ropes and delivered an Aztec Press to score the final elimination and the victory, as he and Lorcan were the two surviving team members. Results ; ; *Akira Tozawa, Gentleman Jack Gallagher, Humberto Carrillo, Isaiah Scott & Oney Lorcan defeated Angel Garza, Ariya Daivari, Drew Gulak, Mike Kanellis & Tony Nese in a Ten Man Tag Team Captain's Challenge Elimination Match **Mike Kanellis pinned Akira Tozawa **Gentleman Jack Gallagher pinned Mike Kanellis **Tony Nese pinned Gentleman Jack Gallagher **Oney Lorcan pinned Tony Nese **Drew Gulak pinned Isaiah Scott **Drew Gulak got disqualified **Oney Lorcan pinned Ariya Daivari **Humberto Carrillo pinned Angel Garza Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 8-20-19 1.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 2.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 3.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 4.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 5.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 6.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 7.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 8.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 9.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 10.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 11.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 12.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 13.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 14.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 15.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 16.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 17.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 18.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 19.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 20.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 21.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 22.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 23.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 24.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 25.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 26.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 27.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 28.jpg 205 Live 8-20-19 29.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #143 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #143 at WWE.com * [ 205 Live #143 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events